


The Miami Connection

by SuplexRanger



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime boy MacCready, F/M, Heist, Organized Crime, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexRanger/pseuds/SuplexRanger
Summary: After the events of Nuka World and the Brotherhood Ending of Fallout 4, MacCready and his lover, Nuka World Overboss, Kiki Kravchenko take an interesting job in the paradise of Miami, Florida.





	1. Moon Over Miami

It all started with a briefcase...

MacCready had never seen so much money in his life, so to say he was stunned was something of an understatement. Hell; the shock of it all almost made him drop the lit cigarette that dangled between his lips.

"Holy shit." He inspected the contents of the case as best he could in the Fizztop Grille's dim lighting, still amazed that it was filled to the brim with caps.  
"That's uh... That's a lotta caps."

Kiki lit a cigarette of her own once behind the bar then grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet underneath. She figured he could use a drink.

"You know how long it takes to count five million caps?" Kiki asked casually as she poured them both a shot each. The mere mention of six figures was enough to have the young mercenary giddy. But if there was one thing MacCready knew, it was that money like that doesn't just fall into someone's lap without a little something in return.

"Waait a second. What's the catch?" He answered her question with his own then took a long drag of his cigarette. Her reply as she leaned over the bar didn't offer much in the way of an explanation, but it certainly seemed to pique his interest.

"Pack whatever you can, you and I are gonna take a little trip down to Miami."

[*](https://youtu.be/54ItEmCnP80)

Thanks to contacts within the Brotherhood Of Steel and a clever little tale Kiki had spun about Synths that may or may not have travelled down south, the ride by Vertibird had been a short one, but even for a wasteland, the view was spectacular. Sandy beaches and palm trees that looked virtually untouched by the ravages of nuclear war, buildings that remained largely intact. Miami felt like a whole new world, one unhampered by progress.

Opulence had been the first word to enter MacCready's mind.

"Now, when we touch down we're gonna be checking in with a guy named Andrade Ramos. He's our contact." Kiki explained, adding as she pointed out the location on the map in front of her;

"He wants us to meet him at La Chicas Gatitas. It's a club that he owns on the strip. He'll walk us through the job when we get there, okay?" Taking a job from a club owner hadn't even surprised MacCready at this point, it seemed like a cakewalk in comparison to the gangs of Nuka World and maybe, if the pay was good, he could definitely get used to this.

The golden hues that came with the summer sun had faded, giving way to brilliant blues, greens, oranges and pinks that lit up Miami Beach against the backdrop of a warm August night. The most neon MacCready had seen in his life had been the signs behind the the bar at the Third Rail or outside Goodneighbor, hell, even the clubgoers seemed far more vibrant than Boston.

[*](https://youtu.be/9zoA0L2u-JQ)

La Chicas Gatitas was alive with activity from the moment MacCready and Kiki stepped inside. Sure, that activity included a bunch of drunk men in suits splurging a ton of caps like they're a golden ticket to the Champagne Room with a scantily clad dancer of their choosing, but there was a certain charm about it that seemed to draw in more than the average sleazy businessmen. The place was packed.

Taking MacCready's hand in hers, Kiki made her way through the bustling crowd and over to the bar, Ramos would find them in due time, right now she just wanted to soak up as much of the atmosphere around her as possible.

After the pair had downed a shot of tequila, they made their way out to the dance floor, MacCready hadn't exactly been one for dancing, but the New Jack Swing beat of Janet Jackson's 'Nasty' and Kiki's body close to his made him seem to forget that little detail, he was far too engrossed in the way Kiki moved against him to even care that in any other circumstance, he probably would have scoffed at the idea of dancing. It also didn't hurt that no matter the angle he could manage a glimpse of the cleavage in the button down blouse she was wearing.

However, before this little tease had any chance of heating up, they were interrupted by a rather large Samoan in a suit. It had to be one of Ramos' bodyguards.

"You Kiki?" He asks gruffly, though MacCready still keeps his arms wrapped around her waist, almost protectively until she looks back over her shoulder at him with an incredulous raised eyebrow.

"Ramos is waiting downstairs. Follow me."

With a shrug, they both followed the henchman through the crowd and down to the basement. Another suited guard stood by the door nursing his Uzi, just as towering as the Samoan they were tailing.

The first thing both of them had noticed was the haze of cigar smoke that filled the dimly lit makeshift boardroom. The haze had ended at the far end of a large table where a man in an open havana shirt that looked a size too small over his muscular frame and a gold chain around his neck sat.

"So." He waved for both of them to take a seat.

"You're the great and powerful Overboss, huh? Since when are we puttin' chicas in charge, mang?" In any other situation, Kiki would have slit this guy's throat before he could even finish that sentence. But with money on the line and armed guards in the room clearly outnumbering them, she decided against it.

MacCready, however, hadn't been as forgiving.

"This 'Chica' is the best damn boss Nuka World's ever had, Paco. S'why your boss hired her, so how about we eighty six the attitude, and you tell us what the fuck we're doing here."

Ramos looked over at the merc, he should feel affronted, but if anything he pointed to MacCready and asked, rather annoyed with the insolence;

"And who's this little fuckin' pinhead, huh?!" MacCready could feel a heavily ringed hand at the back of his head, his own hand had reached for the silenced pistol he'd concealed in his pocket. One wrong move and it would all be over.

"I could snap your little fuckin' neck in half." A snap of Ramos' fingers in front of his face had pissed him off even more. "Like that, mang." That was that, MacCready countered the threat with the barrel of his gun pressed firmly under Ramos' chin. His trigger finger was getting mighty itchy.

"And I could spray these walls a nice shade of arterial red. Your little boyfriends here won't even get a fucking chance to do much but scrape your goddamn brains off the floor. That's if my girl or I let 'em live. Capiche?" The room was fraught with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, business deals at gunpoint hadn't exactly been what Kiki envisioned.

Raucous laughter followed as Ramos swung back in his chair, casually putting his hands behind his head.

"You got some cojones, ese. Standin' up for your woman like that. I respect that, mang."

Before MacCready could dig a hole they couldn't talk their way out of, Kiki interjected casually;

"Uh, if you two are done with your little pissing contest here, I'd like to get back to business." She took out a cigar from the box in front of her, lighting it once she'd swung her feet up on the table.

Ramos waved for his guards to stand down. Then, turning to Kiki, outlined the entire operation: A heist at the Magic City Casino owned by a rival raider gang, the Cubanos.

"I'll take you to meet Whitmore in the morning." The Colombian explained. Adding as he got out of his seat;

"In the meantime, have some fun, mang. Plenty of good drink, good times, good chicas." He looks over to his henchmen, who share a chuckle then adds; "I'll even set you up with the penthouse suite upstairs." And with that, Ramos was gone. Leaving both Kiki and MacCready alone with a rather tough decision to make.


	2. Our Lips Are Sealed

By now, news of Sentinel Manning's reconnaissance mission deep into the heart of Nuka World had swept through the Prydwen. How she had seemingly single-handedly managed to take down three raider gangs in the span of three hours and had brought in notorious figurehead, Porter Gage in for questioning had been water cooler talk for the better part of forty eight hours.

"Think he's gonna talk?" Maxson asked, passing Claire a coffee once he entered the observation and interrogation room by the brig Proctor Ingram had her scribes build. They watched Gage for a moment, who was sat on a cold steel chair, waiting, almost as if he were ready to meet his fate like an old friend.

"Maybe." She doesn't sound too positive, but all the same, with a missing soldier and vertibird and all roads leading towards the gangs of Nuka World, Gage could very well be their key to unlock the truth.

"Well. If he doesn't. I owe you a date." Arthur's quasi wager makes Claire laugh a little, 

"You're on" Just as she's about to make her way through the door into the interrogation cell, Arthur adds;

"Start thinking about what you want if you win this little bet we've got going." 

"Will do, boss man." She replies in jest.

Manning can't stand the smug grin on Gage's face when she walks in and shuts the door behind her, or the way he greets her with;

"Lemme guess, you two are gonna play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'? And I'm bettin' you're gonna be the one to try and butter me up and your little... Elder in there comes out and beats the piss out of me if you get a wrong answer." He chuckles for a moment, the with a roll of his eyes, adds;

"Gimme a fuckin' break."

Unperturbed, she pressed on, laying out the file she had managed to collate during her mission.  
"These photos were taken three weeks before the raid on Nuka World. You want to start explaining how you know Knight Kravchenko?" She asked, passing over each photo she'd taken,

"Oh, she's one o' yours?" Gage countered almost gleefully, knowing that Kiki's plan to infiltrate had worked a charm. "Looks like your boy in there don't know how to keep his soldiers on a short leash." He laughed again, casually resting his hands behind his head;

"Typical. You send a boy to do a man's job. Of course it's gonna go sideways sooner or later." Ignoring the raider's barbs, even if wiping that smarmy look off his face was tempting, the Sentinel probed further.

"Listen to me, Gage. You're in deep with this. Help me out here, and I'll make it worth your while." She poured on more charm than she really needed to as she leaned over the metal table, lulling Gage into some false sense of security. 

"She's my son's girl, old friend'a mine from my days in New Reno. I was just makin' sure they were gonna have a safe little vacation. And that's all your gettin' outta me, sweetheart." 

Then, slam! 

Gage's head was wedged between Sentinel Manning's hand and the table, he was pretty sure his nose was broken on account of the crack he felt and the blood he could feel start to leak out.

"Well shit. I met some fiesty women in my day, but I think you just might have 'em beat. The Elder into a bit o' the rough stuff, huh?" He chuckled. But Manning wasn't in the mood.

"Enough!" The pressure tightened and she'd got up right in his ear.

"You either start talking or Elder Maxson's going to be the last of your troubles. You knew about Kravchenko's plans to infiltrate the Brotherhood Of Steel, which means, you know where she is now and what she's up to." As he laughed, she reached for one of his hands and snapped the index finger.

"Woohoo! She's got some fire in 'er!" He hollered, wincing when she broke another finger. 

"I could do this all day, Gage. Start. Talking!" 

Meanwhile, as Manning continued her interrogation, Maxson was joined in the observation room by Proctor Ingram who was informing him of a vertibird that was on standby. 

"Yeesh, looks pretty rough in there. You think that's standard, Elder?" She commented on Claire's heavy handed approach with the raider, but Arthur seemed rather amused. 

"Probably not. But I have complete faith Sentinel Manning knows exactly what she's doing. Don't worry, Ingram." He countered, intently watching the scene before him. Though, Ingram noted the sense of pride in the young Elder. 

Back in the cell, Gage was still playing hardball, even with half the fingers on his hand broken, he still wouldn't budge. 

"Ya think a few broken fingers and a broken nose is gonna make me talk? I've taken bigger and better from far worse than you, little girl." Now Gage was getting irritated and Manning knew they wouldn't get any answers that night. 

Normally she'd escort prisoners to the brig, but in Gage's case, she took two pairs of handcuffs from the pouch at her hip and restrained him to the chair he was sitting on. Making her way out she asked Proctor Ingram who hadn't left yet. 

"On your way back to the armor bay, can you send a few armored Paladins to watch him?" 

"Sure thing, Sentinel." She replied and left Claire and Arthur to themselves. 

Arthur broke the silence between them once he put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

Then quietly, he asked, knowing just how riled up she was "You okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Her smile was small and she hugged around his waist, but something was still gnawing at her and he could see it, so, taking a wild stab in the dark he tried to assure her; 

"Ceej, listen, it's not your fault Kravchenko turned on us. You weren't to know." 

Pursing her lips in thought she replied after a deep breath;

"I should've seen it when I recruited her. I mean, if Danse were still around.." She noticed Arthur visibly wince at the mention of their former comrade. That had been something else she'd noticed... 

Regret. 

"He could come back, you know. I mean, the Institute's not a threat anymore." Before she could finish he let her go and leaned against the window. 

"Oh no. No. Absolutely not." The switch from comforting boyfriend to supreme commander was almost instant, or would have been had she not seen right through the wall of apprehension he'd put up. 

"Just... Hear me out, alright?" Claire began, regardless of whether Arthur wanted to listen. 

"We've got a missing Knight, and her right hand man in custody. This thing doesn't stop at Nuka World, Arthur. They have outposts out here in the Commonwealth and who knows how far it spreads." She took a deep breath then a step closer, gently touching his arm as she tried her best to plead her case. 

"Like it or not, we need Danse on this. You know as well as I do he's got the skills for weeding out Kravchenko, in spades. Look. I'm not saying reinstate him. But just... Consider talking to him, okay? He could be the best shot we have."

With a sigh, Arthur considered Claire for a moment. Half of him knowing she was right, but he was still hesitant. 

"I can't let the ideals of the Brotherhood..." Claire interjected; 

"With all due respect, this is bigger than that. How many more have to die, how many more have to suffer because we couldn't stop them? You wanna make a difference, Arthur? Now's your chance. Just talk it over with him." As much as he hated to admit it, policy didn't count for very much when the fate of the Commonwealth was at stake. His stance softened a little.

"Fine." Just as the two Paladins entered the room, he stood up and leaned in, telling her quiet enough that only she could hear. 

"I'll talk to Danse. But I better not regret this." With a curt nod he left for the Command Deck.

"Watch him. And if he tries anything, you shoot to kill. Understood?" She ordered, the two T60 outfitted Paladins confirmed; 

"Yes Ma'am. Ad Victoriam."

She guessed the only step now was to head to Listening Post Bravo. She had an offer Danse couldn't possibly refuse.


End file.
